


Impatient

by dontcallmethecavalry



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmethecavalry/pseuds/dontcallmethecavalry
Summary: Thank you for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost 7 PM. Phil was supposed to be done with work two and a half hours ago and Melinda was far past bored waiting for him. She opened the door to his-- well, their-- office and poked her head in.

Phil glanced up at the sound of the door opening. He didn't quite meet her eyes but a smile spread across his lips. She'd peeked in on him many times over the last few hours.  
Melinda crossed the room, her gray tshirt clinging a bit too tight to her chest to be an accident. She came around the desk, behind his office chair, and squeezed Phil's shoulders, his blue dress shirt folding up around her fingers.

"Hi love," he finally looked up at her, his forehead wrinkling with a smile. Melinda leaned down to lay a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I thought you'd be done by now?" she questioned. She tried to keep her face stern while looking down at him but a smile soon spilled across her face, lighting up her features. "I'm... a little bored waiting for you."

"Are you?" He asked with mock surprise.

"I am. I'm thinking of a few things to do while you finish. But most of them are more fun with a partner." She smirked at him.

Coulson looked delightfully torn. "May, I've been putting this off for awhile now and I'm so close to being done. I just need twenty more minutes."

Her eyes narrowed. "You said that twenty minutes ago. And twenty minutes before that." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she took the opportunity to whisper in his ear.

"Phil. You know I don't like to beg, but I will if you don't get up right now," she laved his earlobe quickly with her tongue. "Please...I need you."

She felt him shiver and try to control himself with a deep breath. With a small smile on her face, she turned his chair around so the back was against the desk. They were finally facing each other and it was the farthest she had gotten with him since she started trying to draw him out of their office hours ago.

She gripped the desk with one hand and slid one knee into the side of his chair. After the frustrating day they'd both had, it was a relief to be in their home and relax, even though she had to force him to do it. Melinda leaned down and kissed him hard. His hand ended up curled in her hair, gently pressing them closer together. The air was filled with the sound of soft moans from both of them until he reached up and grabbed her hips, forcing them closer together. She gasped, and somehow her kisses became even more forceful. His tongue darted out to really taste her, and he groaned when she did the same. 

"Phil!" she gasped. She turned her face from his and he took this opportunity to leave tiny soft kisses on her neck, slowing the pace just a little. He was already hard and overwhelmed with need for her. Just as soon as he started slowing down, Melinda reached down to grab his dick through his pants and squeezed. He gasped in surprise but was even more shocked when she abruptly got down from the chair and stood in front of him. For a moment, she savored the slightly dazed look Phil had on his face.

"Coulson, I want you on the couch," she informed him as she left the room, knowing he would follow. Her words took a second longer to process than they should have. As soon as they did, he quickly got up and followed her. His work was forgotten as thoughts of Melinda moaning underneath him flooded his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

She’d just taken a seat in the corner of their living room couch when Phil walked in. Melinda was slightly flushed but kept a straight face as he sat down next to her. Phil turned towards her and unbuttoned his shirt, starting from the top. Even though she was completely familiar with his body, she eyed his chest, with every scar and stitch, carefully and mischievously.  
Suddenly, instead of finding a way to get her on top of him as she’d expected, Phil put one of his arms on the couch behind her head. The other hand softly gripped her chin as he moved closer for a kiss. 

Of course, Melinda found herself enveloped in the sweetest kiss she’d ever known. He tugged gently on her lower lip before moving to leave tiny kisses on her jaw. Phil finally found the spot on her neck that he knew she loved and was rewarded by a soft gasp and a much tighter grip on his waist than she’d held before. He didn’t stop, kissing her harder and harder until she was grinding her hips into the couch. 

“Phil…please,” she mumbled.  
“Please what?” he asked, moving back a bit to look her in the eyes.

The old, stubborn, May popped back out. “You know what I want and you’ve known all day!”  
Phil looked at her with adoration. “I loved every minute of making you wait today.”

Melinda had a sudden urge to throw a real fit before he pulled up her shirt to her neck and rolled her nipple between his fingers. She felt his touch run all the way down to her clit and moaned at the feeling. She could feel herself getting wetter and she pulled away from him, quickly removed her pants, and sat back next to him on the couch. Phil was almost ready to come. He wasn’t going to let her know but he’d been just a second away from being fully hard all day. So it took real discipline to swat her hand away when she reached over to unbutton his pants.  
He looked over at her and rubbed a finger down her clit while she gasped with both surprise and pleasure. 

She let out the most satisfying moan he’d ever heard in his life as he continued to toy with her. He knew if he kept this up she’d start begging. But it seemed that Melinda had other ideas. He knew by the look on her face she was loving this. Phil was more than familiar with what a horny Melinda looked like. She was on her way to being satisfied but she was almost completely silent. The only indications that she was slipping were her tight grip on him and the fact that her face was buried in the hollow of his neck. She shuddered with pleasure as his fingers worked harder and faster against her but Phil knew she was holding back.

“Mel… I’d appreciate some feedback,” he joked.  
She exhaled hard against him and held him tighter. “Please…just keep going.” Her voice was rough and low as her body rocked against his.

"Tell me what you want." he said. He could feel her getting wetter. Phil rewarded her with softer touches on her clit that he knew she both loved and hated.

“Baby." she almost growled, "I’m not going to ask."

His fingertips barely grazed her clit at this point. Mel was only going to get what she asked for tonight. Somehow the whispers of his fingers on her made her even more aroused and he felt her slickness run down his fingers

"Ugh, God. I hate you," Her body belied her words as she bucked against him. “Just please…fuck me!” Her demand ended with a moan as Phil entered her with two fingers. Melinda was absolutely mesmerizing rocking back and forth as he pumped into her. His dick strained against his clothes as Melinda got tighter and tighter around him. Her moans filled the air around them once more and with a final touch on her clit, she finally came against his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
